Love always has it's perks
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Harry has a twin named Nina... Draco and Nina fall in love during the final battle... But after something happens Draco and Nina are both left heartbroken... But when one of them discover something will that change them or no. this is my first story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this takes place during the battle in the last movie. Harry has a twin sister Nina and her and Draco are inlove.**

Nina, Ron, Harry, and Hermione where in Luna's house. Nina was soon haunted by the memory of how her and Draco broke up. But not before Mr. Lovegood said Voldemort. After he said it all these Death Eaters came and Nina, Ron, Hermione, and Harry evaporated. But they had visiters. Death Eaters.

*In the past*

Nina and Draco know the risk of being together. Draco is treading on his family while Nina is doing basically the same with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and her own godfather Remus Lupin. Draco is currantly at the park in the muggle world at 11 at night waiting for Nina to show up. The muggle world is the only place they can meet without being hunted. Finally Nina evaporated by a tree and watched Draco tap his foot fast on the ground. She walked out from behind the tree.

"Draco" Nina said getting his attention.

"You came" Draco said.

"Didn't I tell you I would" she smiled.

"Yeah but I thought you were lying" Draco said.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Asked Nina with a smile.

"Ignoring that one" Draco said.

Draco cupped Nina's face and kissed her. She kissed back and there tongues fought with each others. Draco pulled away and put his forehead to hers.

"Come on" Said Draco.

"Where are we going?" Asked Nina.

"Just come on, you can trust me" Said Draco.

Nina followed him. They were walking for 20 minutes before they came to a hotel.

"Why are we here?" Asked Nina.

"To sleep duh, I already got a room" Said Draco.

"Of course you did" Nina joked.

Draco pulled her inside and he went to where there room was. Draco unlocked the door and pulled Nina inside and locked it even though no one could come in with out the key. Nina and Draco sat on the bed and Draco turned Nina to look at him. He kissed her with all the passion he could. She kissed back with just the same amount. Draco has always had a crush on Nina since they were 11. Draco would always ask her out but she would always turn him down. Draco would ask her out ever year and the answer would always be no. Draco was always bullying kids and he would always be mean to everyone and his friends cause he thought he could. But when it came to Nina she would always bring out the good in him. After 6 years of fighting for her he finally had her and never was gonna let her go or anyone come in between them. Draco laid on top of Nina and soon they had sex.

*Next day*

Nina woke up naked next to a naked Draco. She got up and got dressed. While she was tieing her shoes Draco woke up.

"Where you going?" Asked Draco.

"I have to get back" Replied Nina.

"No" Draco whined.

"I have to, but we'll meet tonight?" She asked.

"Of course" Draco smiled.

She gave him a kiss and was about to leave but he stopped her.

"Before you go don't say his name at all cost" Said Draco.

"What?" Asked Nina confused.

"He who must not be named don't say it" Said Draco.

"Why?" Asked Nina still confused.

"If you say it a whole bunch of snatchers will come for you" Replied Draco trying to protect her.

"Thanks for the tip" Said Nina.

"Welcome" he replied.

Nina evaporated back to Sirius's house. Ever since Nina and Draco started dating he would tell Nina all the death eaters plans and stuff so Nina was safe. Nina would lie to Hermione, Harry, and Ron saying she would disguise as people to get the information that they needed. She tried to be quite but they caught her.

"Nina you have to stop doing this" Said Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry but I got new information" Said Nina looking at her twin brother and her friends.

"Like what?" Asked Ron.

"Well I disguised as Fenrir Greyback and found out that if you say he who must not be name's name a whole bunch of snatchers will come after who ever said it" Nina lied.

"Okay good work even though it is dangerous" Replied Harry looking out for his twin sister.

"I know I couldn't help it" Replied Nina.

"Okay what ever" Said Harry.

Harry walked away and now it was just her, Hermione, and Ron.

"Harry is just trying to look out for you" Said Hermione.

"I no" Replied Nina.

"Good" Said Ron.

Nina walked to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. She no's that if Harry finds out that she is dating a death eater than he will be pissed along with her friends and not to mention her own godfather. She didn't want people to think she will trade on them and work with the death eaters. Nina knew that when Harry goes against Voldemort that she will either have to lose Harry or she will be able to have Harry in her life if he kills Voldemort. She was hoping that Harry stay alive. Nina can't lose him.

*Later that night*

Nina evaporated into the muggle world and was going to the bench her and Draco usually meet up at. When she got there she saw something that shocked her. **DRACO MALFOY AND PANSY PARKINSON KISSING.**

**A/N: i no i added a character but it's still gonna be the same just new people added. This is my first story give me some credit here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina walked over to where Pansy and Draco were kissing and Draco pulled away.

"What the hell Pansy?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Asked Nina.

Draco turned to Nina to see tears falling down her face.

"Nina, I swear this isn't what it looked like" Said Draco.

"Yeah, okay" Nina ran away.

Draco ran after her and finally caught up with her.

"Nina, that wasn't what it looked like I swear" Said Draco.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we're over for good" Said Nina.

"No baby don't say that" Said Draco.

"No" Nina choked on a sob.

"Nina please" Draco begged.

"Bye" Nina disapparated back to Sirius's house where she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

She quickly wiped her tears and walked to them.

"So find anything out?" Asked Harry mad because of what she was doing.

"I decided that I shouldn't do that for your sake" Said Nina.

Harry smiled and got up from his chair.

"Thank you" He said hugging her.

"Your welcome, I love you Harry" Said Nina.

"Love you to" Replied Harry.

They sat there talking about what was gonna happen.

*Present time*

Nina, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were running from death eaters because Mr. Lovegood said Voldemort and now they were running from them. Nina kept throwing spells at Fenrir Greyback and then disapparated. Hermione, Harry, and Ron kept running until Ron got caught. Harry and Hermione stopped running and Hermione turned Harry into something ugly. The death eaters soon caught up and took them to the Malfoy Manor. What they didn't know was that Nina was following them. When they got inside the Malfoy Manor Harry and Ron were taken downstairs to their cellar while Hermione was being tortured. Draco wanted to help because he was still in love with Nina but couldn't. After Bellatrix was done writing mudblood on Hermione's arm. Nina started throwing spells and Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco were looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina stayed hidden. She knew that they were looking in the direction she was in.

"Who's there?" Asked Bellatrix mad.

Nina stayed silent.

"Really, your going to ignore me?" Said Bellatrix looking at her sister than at the empty door frame.

"Maybe" Said Nina in her American accent.

"So someone is there?" Said Bellatrix.

"No, I'm just in your head" Nina rolled her eyes.

"Getting smart now are we?" Asked Bellatrix walking slowly to the door.

Nina heard this and started to make her way to the door.

"Maybe we are, you pathetic dumb bitch" Said Nina.

"You'll regret that" Said Bellatrix.

Nina opened the door and closed it and hid in a dark corner. Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco ran to the door and outside. Nina closed the front door and locked it. Bellatrix started to try and open the door but nothing.

"Where's the key?" She asked.

"Inside hanging up" Said Narcissa.

"You got a spare?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Yeah" Replied Narcissa.

"Where is it?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Somewhere out here" Said Narcissa.

All 4 of them looked for the key. Nina saw Hermione on the floor and helped her up.

"Come on Hermione" Said Nina.

"Nina, where did you come from?" Asked Hermione shocked to see her best friend.

"Come on" Said Nina.

Nina helped Hermione up and they ran upstairs. They walked into a room and locked the door. Nina took in her surroundings. Nina saw one of her sweaters she lost when she was 14 and at Hogwarts. She walked over to the bed to see a picture of her that she took for Colin Creevey for the Hogwarts year book. She smiled than remembered what happened. Hermione walked over and looked at the picture.

"He really does love you" Said Hermione.

Nina told Hermione everything and Hermione had agreed not to say anything.

"I no" Said Nina giving her a small smile.

They heard the front door open and slam shut.

Bellatrix found the key and Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and her walked into the house. Bellatrix slammed the door and walked into the living and they stopped dead in there tracks seeing that Hermione was gone.

"Mud blood!" Bellatrix yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where the hell did she go?" Asked Bellatrix looking at her family.

"Her friends" Said Narcissa.

"You check down there and I'll check upstairs" Said Draco.

Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix went to where they were holding Harry and Ron while Draco went upstairs. Draco had a feeling Hermione was up here. Draco went to check his room to see that it was locked. Hermione and Nina looked at the door knob.

"Hide" Whispered Nina to Hermione.

Hermione hid underneath the bed while Nina hid in the closet. While Hermione was underneath the bed she saw a shoe box labeled NP. She got curious and opened it to see all these pictures of Nina. There was one of her underneath a tree at Hogwarts doing homework, there was also one from the Yule Ball when Nina went with one of Viktor Krum's friends. The door opened and closed and Hermione saw 2 pairs of legs come in. Hermione quietly put the pictures back and put the lid back on the box. Draco looked around the room and saw nothing. Draco looked at the picture of Nina on his night stand and went over to it. Draco saw that it was out of place and picked it up. Draco smiled when he saw it. Draco missed her so much.

Draco had a feeling that someone was in his room. Draco looked at his walk in closet and went to the door. Draco opened it and walked in and closed the door. Draco turned on the light and looked around. Nina tried to stay quiet but when she went to step back she stepped on a hanger. Draco walked over to where he heard the noise with his wand out. Nina crossed her arms knowing she was going to see her ex-boyfriend again. Draco saw 2 pairs of feet. Draco moved the clothes out of the way and was happy to see Nina there.

"Nina" Said Draco with a smile forming.

"Hello" She said walking past him.

"Your still mad" Said Draco watching her move her way to the door.

"Well yeah, I saw you kissing Pansy" Replied Nina.

"Nina, I love you so much, I fought for you for 6 years and you think I would let you go after I got you?" Asked Draco.

"I don't know, that's why I was so upset" Nina said.

"Nina, I never loved anything as much as I love you and deep down you no that" Draco said looking at his former girlfriend.

Nina stayed silent. Draco walked up to her and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you so much Nina Potter" Whispered Draco.

Draco cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Nina and Draco both felt sparks but Nina pulled away.

"I have to go" Said Nina walking out of the closet.

"What?" Asked Draco confused.

"Hermione, come out" Said Nina not taking her eyes off the love of her life.

Hermione came out from under the bed and joined Nina's side.

"You can't go" Said Draco.

"And why not?" Asked Nina.

"Because if you take one step out that door you are dead" Said Draco.

"And why do you care?" Asked Nina knowing the answer.

"Nina, you no why" Said Draco.

"Tell me, I forgot" Nina replied.

"Because I'm in love with you" Said Draco.

Nina looked at Draco and Draco looked at Nina. But Hermione was the one who spoke up.

"Yeah and stalked her" Hermione tried to lighten up the mood.

"What?" Asked Draco not taking his eyes off Nina.

"I saw the pictures under your bed" Said Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione.

"You looked in the box" Said Draco.

"Yeah" Said Hermione.

"What box?" Asked Nina.

"There's a box under his bed labeled NP and there is a whole bunch of pictures of you" Said Hermione looking at Nina.

They heard someone yell for Draco.

"Draco! Come down here!" Said Narcissa calling for her son.

Draco looked at Nina and walked to the door. But before he unlocked it he turned to her.

"Before Pansy kissed me she asked me out and I told her to go to hell and she kissed me, but after you left I called her a dumb bitch and yelled at her for ruining what we had and I broke our friendship" Said Draco.

"Doesn't matter much now does it" Said Nina right when those words left her lips Nina regretted it.

Draco felt tears come to his eyes because he knew he screwed up big time but Draco didn't cry.

"So that's it then" Said Draco knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Said Nina.

Draco punched the wall and stared at Nina.

"Take us downstairs" Said Nina.

"No" Said Draco.

"Draco" Said Nina more sternly.

"Nina" Draco replied.

"Just take us downstairs" Said Nina.

"And let you die" Draco replied.

"If you don't take us down we will go down ourselves".

Draco knew Nina was very stubborn. Draco nodded knowing that when Nina asked him to do something usually he would do it. Draco walked over to Hermione and Nina and grabbed there elbows with both his hands and led them downstairs. When they got down there his mom, dad, and aunt were looking at Harry and Ron. Draco coughed and they turned around and smiled.

"Nice work Draco" Said Bellatrix.

Draco nodded and tightened his hold on Nina but no one noticed besides Nina. Bellatrix walked closer to them. When Bellatrix got to them she went to Nina.

"So you were the one who was throwing spells" Said Bellatrix.

"Yes" Said Nina calm.

Bellatrix slapped Nina in the face and Nina fell to the floor. Draco tightened his grip on Hermione and Hermione knew he wanted to interfere. Nina looked at Bellatrix and knocked Bellatrix's feet from under her so Bellatrix would fall on her back. Draco moved out of the way still holding Hermione. Narcissa who was holding Ron and Lucius who was holding Harry watched the scene. Nina and Bellatrix stood up and had there wands in there hands glaring at each other.

"You no most people don't fight me" Said Bellatrix.

"I'm not most people" Nina said.

Nina and Bellatrix started throwing spells at each other and blocking the other's spells.

"Avada kedevra!" Bellatrix shouted at Nina but Nina blocked it.

Bellatrix was impressed. Nina hit her with a spell and Bellatrix fell to the ground. Bellatrix got back up and tackled Nina to the floor but Nina ended up on top. Nina and Bellatrix started fighting and Bellatrix knocked Nina off her and ran upstairs.

"You seriously ran away?" Nina said amused.

Nina ran after her. When Nina did Bellatrix attacked her with a broom stick.

"Seriously" Said Nina holding onto the broom stick.

"Yeah" Said Bellatrix.

Nina grabbed hold of the broom stick and threw it aside and attacked Bellatrix. They ended up following down the steps. When they got to the very last step they were in pain. Everyone else was watching the scene. Nina got up and ran for her wand with Bellatrix behind her. Bellatrix pushed Nina and she fell to the floor but Nina grabbed Bellatrix's ankle and Bellatrix fell also and Nina grabbed her wand along with Bellatrix's.

"Huh! Who would of thought a 17 year old could fight you and win" Said Nina.

"Not me" Said Bellatrix getting up.

"Sucks to be a failer doesn't it" Said Nina walking up to her.

"I'm not a failer" Said Bellatrix.

"Yes you are, you can fight anyone you want and win but when it came to me, you lost" Said Nina.

"You didn't win yet" Replied Bellatrix.

"Nope, but I did tonight, but it must suck to you that you lost this time" Said Nina.

Bellatrix ignored her.

"How would you feel if I killed all your family?" Asked Nina.

"What?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Yeah, everyone in your family, how would you feel when you lost someone that you truly loved to someone else" Nina said looking at Bellatrix but the question was really to Draco.

Draco knew this along with Hermione.

"Why would you ask me that?" Asked Bellatrix.

"No reason, but seriously, how would you feel if that ever did happen?" Asked Nina.

"What did this happen to you, is that why your asking?" Asked Bellatrix with a smile.

"Not yet" Nina lied.

"Really, so you didn't lose your parents?" Asked Bellatrix getting under her skin.

"Yeah, but you will lose you precious sister" Said Nina.

"Which one?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Narcissa" Said Nina walking behind Bellatrix.

"Wouldn't care" Bellatrix lied.

"So you wouldn't care if I did this?" Asked Nina pointing her wand at Narcissa.

Nina fired a spell but Narcissa and Ron ducked before they could get hit.

"Fine, I would care" Said Bellatrix looking at Nina.

"Looks like the big bad Bellatrix isn't so evil after all, she has a heart" Nina replied.

Dobby came out of no where. Dobby used magic to make the chandelier fall and everyone moved. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius on one side and Nina, Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the other.

"You tried to kill us!" Yelled Bellatrix.

"Not kill you, just harm" Said Dobby.

They grabbed a hold of Dobby and disparated out of there. Soon they were on a beach with a cottage up a hill and Dobby with a knife in him. Soon Dobby was dead and they buried him.


	4. Chapter 4

After Dobby's funeral everyone went into Bill and Fleur's house. Nina felt sick but she didn't let it show. Nina sat down on the table and Bill and Fleur looked worried.

"Nina are you okay?" Asked Fleur.

"Yeah" She lied.

"You don't look it" Said Bill.

Nina was about to respond but she felt like throwing up.

"Do you got a bucket?" Nina asked holding her mouth.

Bill hurried up and got her one and when she got it Nina threw up in it. Fleur rubbed her back while Bill went to get Harry.

"Harry, Nina is sick, come quick" Said Bill going into the living room where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were. They all went into the kitchen to see Nina still throwing up. Nina was throwing up not only food but blood. Fleur looked at Bill.

"She needs a doctor" Said Fleur.

"We can't" Said Bill.

"She is not only throwing up food, she is also throwing up blood" Said Fleur.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Bill worried.

"I can take her to the muggle world, they won't look there" Said Fleur.

Bill nodded. When Nina was done throwing up, Nina cleaned up and Fleur and Nina disparated into an alley in the muggle world by the hospital. They walked in and Fleur told them what was wrong and they took Nina right back.

"Okay, what is your name sweet heart?" Asked the woman.

"Nina Potter" Said Nina.

"I'm going to have to take blood from you to see what the problem is" Said the woman.

Nina nodded. The woman grabbed what she needed and took 1 tube of blood from Nina. When the woman left Fleur looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Fleur.

"I don't no" Nina said honestly.

They waited 10 minutes before the woman came back in.

"Congratulations miss Potter, your 5 1/2 months pregnant.

Nina and Fleur were shocked.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, we tested it twice and it came up positive both times" Said the woman.

"Thank you" Said Fleur.

"If you don't mind can I take an ultra sound to see if the baby is healthy?" Asked the woman.

Nina nodded. Nina lifted her shirt and the woman put blue gel on her stomach and rubbed the monitor around her stomach. Soon the baby popped up and Fleur smiled.

"Would you like to no the gender?" Asked the woman.

"Yes" Said Nina still in shock.

"Your having a boy" Smiled the lady.

"Thank you" Said Nina.

The lady printed out a picture of the baby and handed it to Nina. Nina took it and left with Fleur. What they didn't no was that there was a death eater in disguise watching. He went up to the doctor who took the blood.

"I would like the rest of the blood you took from that girl" Said the death eater.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Said the woman being polite.

What the lady didn't no was that the death eater was a vampire. He showed his fangs and the lady got scared and took him to where the blood was. She handed him what was left of it and he ate her and left. Nina and Fleur disparated back to the cottage. Fleur turned to Nina.

"If you want I bought pregnancy tests just in case if Bill and I want to have kids and the test can tell you the father and other stuff?" Said Fleur.

"Thanks Fleur" Said Nina.

They walked into the cottage and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, and Luna turned to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Harry.

Fleur looked at Nina and Nina nodded.

"Nina is 5 1/2 months pregnant" Said Fleur.

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Harry" Said Hermione.

"Ron! That baby better not be yours!" Said Harry looking at Ron.

"Well I'm having Nina take a pregnancy test to see the father of the baby" Said Fleur.

"That's a good idea" Said Bill.

Nina and Fleur walked upstairs and to the bathroom. Fleur gave her one of the test and waited outside. Nina opened the test and peed on it. When Nina was finished she flushed the toilet and put the test on the sink and sat on the ring of the tub. Nina had a feeling she knew who the father was.

The death eater went to Voldemort.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Voldemort.

"Nina Potter went to the hospital in the muggle world" Said the death eater.

"I knew someone would show there face there" Said Voldemort.

"She also found out she is pregnant" Replied the death eater.

Voldemort looked interested now.

"I want you to get me her blood and get every wizard boys blood so we can match it up" Said Voldemort.

The death eater took out the tube of blood and handed it to Voldemort.

"Now do every boy including Draco, if none of them match than it has to be someone that is on the run with her" Said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" Said the death eater.

The death eater went to tell his fellow death eaters what to do. The first one they took was Draco's. They didn't tell him but Draco didn't want to argue. They labeled the tube with his name and went to Hogwarts to repeat the process.

Nina looked at the test and her hunch was correct, the father of her child was of

course Draco Malfoy himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The death eaters got every boy from Hogwarts blood and went back to where Voldemort was. When they got there Voldemort told them to do the test. They tested every boy's blood except for Draco's.

"Is anyone a match?" Asked Voldemort.

"Not yet, but we have one more left" Said Fenrir Greyback.

"And who is that?" Asked Voldemort.

"Draco Malfoy" Said Fenrir.

Voldemort nodded and Fenrir took Draco's blood and tested it. When it matched to Nina's, Fenrir looked shocked.

"Draco's blood matched" Said Fenrir looking at Voldemort.

"Get the Malfoy's here now, Draco has some explaining to do" Said Voldemort.

!

Nina started to cry. Fleur heard this and came in.

"Who is the father?" Asked Fleur.

Nina pointed to the sink and when Fleur read it she was shocked.

"How is this possible?" Asked Fleur.

Nina told her everything and Fleur hugged her.

"I'm sorry Nina" Said Fleur.

"Me to" Said Nina.

They walked downstairs and everyone looked at them. Nina still held the pregnancy test in her hand.

"So is Ron the dad?" Asked Harry.

"Why do you think it was me?" Asked Ron.

"Because your the only boy that was on the run with us, except for me" Said Harry.

They looked at Nina.

"The dad is Draco Malfoy" Said Nina.

"What?" Shouted Harry.

"How is that possible?" Asked Bill.

Nina told them the story.

"You lied to me" Said Harry looking at his sister.

"If I told you I fell for a death eater you would have been mad" Said Nina.

"Look what I am now Nina" Said Harry.

"I'm sorry" Said Nina.

"Who else knew?" Asked Harry.

"Hermione" Nina replied.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Asked Harry looking at Hermione.

"Yeah" She said.

Harry walked out of the house and Ron went after him.

"He hates me" Said Nina.

"No he doesn't" Said Hermione.

"He just walked out of the house" Nina said.

Hermione nodded.

"Now I no why my jeans kept getting tight and I had to use magic on them" Said Nina.

"Yup" Said Hermione.

"Do you no what your having?" Asked Luna.

"Boy" Nina said.

!

Ron followed Harry out of the house.

"Harry" Said Ron.

Harry looked at him.

"I'd rather her be pregnant by you not him" Said Harry.

"Same here mate, but she isn't" Said Ron.

"Why would she fall for him?" Asked Harry.

"You can't help who you fall for" Said Ron.

"Tell me about it" Harry chuckled.

"Nina and that baby are your family Harry, they are all you have left" Said Ron.

Harry looked at him.

"Your right" Said Harry.

"Yes I am" Said Ron.

They went back into the house and didn't see Nina.

"Where is she?" Asked Harry.

"Living room" Said Fleur.

They walked in there to see Nina looking at the fire.

"Nina" Said Harry.

Nina looked at him.

"Harry" She said.

"I'm sorry" Said Harry.

"Me to" She replied.

Harry looked at Ron and than Nina.

"So you going to tell us what the gender is?" Asked Harry with a smile.

"Boy" Nina smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm going to spoil the hell out of him" Said Harry sitting next to her.

Nina laughed.

"I'm raising him to like muggle borns and blood traders whether Draco and his family like it or not" Nina giggled.

"Better" Said Hermione coming into the room.

They laughed.

!

The Malfoys went to where Voldemort was.

"My lord" Said Bellatrix.

"Hello" He said.

"Why did you call us here?" asked Lucius politely.

"Draco, did you ever have a relationship with someone during all this?" Asked Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" Said Draco scared that he will mention Nina.

"Who was this lucky girl?" Asked Voldemort.

Draco didn't answer.

"Who was it?" Voldemort yelled.

"Nina Potter" Said Draco.

His mother, father, and aunt gasped.

"I no because she was spotted in the muggle world with someone from her side" Said Voldemort.

Draco looked at him.

"Did you and Nina ever make love to each other?" Asked Voldemort.

"Yes" He said quietly.

"Well did I forget to mention that Nina went to the hospital in the muggle world and one of my death eaters said she found out she was pregnant, so I went to make sure and she is pregnant with a son and he is yours" Said Voldemort.

"I'm a grand mom?" Said Narcissa happy.

"Yes and good work Draco" Said Voldemort.

"Wait! Your not upset?" Asked Bellatrix.

Voldemort sat on his chair.

"No I'm not, now that she is pregnant with a death eaters child we can get her to become a death eater and raise her son to be one also" Said Voldemort.

"She won't join us" Said Lucius.

"Nina and Harry will do anything for there family, if Nina is pregnant with Draco's son than she will want to raise him with Draco" Said Voldemort.

"She won't leave her brother" Said Bellatrix.

"Yes she will and when she does become a death eater Harry will try to save her and I can kill him" Voldemort said in victory.

Just than the group of snatchers came in.

"You wanted to see us?" Said one of the snatchers.

"Yes, not only are you looking for Harry Potter you are also looking for Nina Potter, I want her and her child on our side" Said Voldemort.

"As you wish" They said.

They left and Voldemort turned to them.

"We can't put the dark mark on her while she is pregnant" Said Voldemort.

"Why not?" Asked Bellatrix.

"It will harm the child, when he is born she gets the dark mark on her arm and when the boy hits a certain age he will also" Said Voldemort.

They nodded.

"If she isn't found before the final war someone will pay" Said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" Said Lucius.

"You may go" Said Voldemort.

They left and Voldemort smiled. Voldemort thinks this was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Bill came in and took a peek out the window and opened the door and Kingsley came in.

"We have a problem" Said Kingsley.

Everyone knew about Nina being pregnant by Draco and they had to protect her.

"What is it?" Asked Bill.

"The death eaters know about Nina being pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby" Said Kingsley.

"How did they find out?" Asked Harry.

"There was a death eater in the muggle world hospital and went to tell him about the news and they tested every wizard boy and Draco matched up" Said Kingsley.

"Damn it" Said Nina.

"Yeah and they are having the death eaters looking for you so they can get you to become a death eater and raise the baby to be one also" Said Kingsley.

Nina looked at him.

"Why do they think I will ever go over there?" Asked Nina.

"Because they know you will let Draco be in the baby's life, that's why" Said Kingsley.

"It makes perfect sense" Said Hermione.

"What does?" Asked Ron.

"They know Nina will let Draco be in the baby's life and when the baby is born they're going to make her decide between Harry and Draco" Said Hermione.

Nina looked scared because Hermione was right. She can't just banned Draco from being in their son's life.

"Nina, who would you pick?" Asked Bill.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would say Harry know doubt, but now that I am, I don't know" Nina said honestly.

They nodded.

"I don't want to banned Draco from his life, but I don't want to be a death eater" Said Nina.

"Nina we will find a way to make sure that doesn't happen, in the mean time I don't want you to fight" Said Harry.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Nina, you could die and you and my nephew are the only family I have left, you aren't fighting" Said Harry.

Before Nina could speak Kingsley spoke up.

"He's right" Said Kingsley.

Kingsley said bye and left. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nina had to think of a plan to break into grindgotts with Griphook.

*Next day*

Ron was dressed like a death eater and Hermione came out looking like Bellatrix.

"How do I look?" Asked Hermione.

"Scary" Said Ron.

"Griphook, put the sword into Hermione's bag" Said Harry.

Griphook did as was told.

"If you get us into grindgotts, the sword is yours" Said Harry.

They all apparated from the cottage to diagon alley. Hermione went out into the opening.

"Madam Lestrange" Said the death eater.

"Good morning" Said Hermione.

The death eater gave her a strange look and walked away.

"Good morning, are you trying to get us killed?" Said Griphook.

"Hey, calm down" Said Ron.

"No he's right, I was being stupid" Said Hermione looking away.

Harry, Nina, and Griphook went under the invisibility cloak. They walked into Grindgotts and everyone looked at Hermione but than turned away because they thought it was Bellatrix. Hermione walked to the front. Hermione coughed and the goblin looked up.

"Miss Lestrange" Said the goblin.

"I'd wish to enter my fault" Said Hermione trying to look mean.

Another goblin started to whispered stuff into the goblin's ear. He turned back to Hermione.

"May I see your wand?" Asked the goblin.

"Excuse me" Said Hermione.

"I hope you understand" Said the goblin.

"No, I do not understand" Said Hermione.

A wizard guard started to make his way to the front while Harry said a spell and the goblin took them to the cart. When the door closed Harry took off the cloak and got into the cart. They started riding until they went under a water fall and Hermione was her normal self. The cart stopped and tipped them over so they fell. They were falling until Hermione said a spell that stopped them from falling. They hit the ground and Harry ran over to help up Nina.

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry.

"I'm fine" She said.

Harry nodded. The goblin went back to his normal self.

"What are you all doing down here?" Asked the goblin mad.

Ron used the spell that Harry used to make him agree. They started walking until they finally got to where Bellatrix's fault was. There was a dragon guarding it. Ron and Griphook started to make noise and the dragon looked away in pain. They made it to Bellatrix's fault.

"Accio horcrux" Said Hermione.

"Really, using that one again" said Ron.

Harry looked around and sensed the horcrux.

"Is it in here Harry?" Asked Ron.

Harry nodded. He looked around and finally spotted it.

"Hermione, give me the sword" Said Harry.

Hermione searched her bag for it and handed it to him. Harry started walking towards it but when Nina accidentally bumped into a gold plate it fell on the floor and started making multiples of it. Everything started to fall and make more and more. It was hard for Harry to get to the horcrux.

"Stop!" Yelled Hermione.

Everyone froze and Harry got the horcrux and the gold, silver, and so on started making more. When Harry was almost out the door Griphook took the horcrux.

"The sword" He said.

Harry gave him the sword and Griphook handed Harry the horcrux and left. Nina, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were struggling to get out. Harry was out first, than Hermione, then Ron, and Nina was getting sunk under.

"Help!" Nina said.

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her out and Ron and Nina shut the door. They all watched Griphook run and all these guards and goblins came in. The dragon went crazy and started blowing stuff on fire. Harry, Hermione, Nina, and Ron hid behind pillars.

"I got a plan, but it's mad" Said Hermione.

"What is it?" Asked Harry.

Hermione made sure it was safe and ran out and jumped on the dragon.

"Come on than!" They heard her say.

Nina was the second to jump on the dragon. Finally Harry and Ron jumped on and Hermione broke the chains that was holding the dragon in one place. The dragon flew out of there and out of the bank. Soon they were flying in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort wanted the Malfoy's to meet him at the bank. When Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius got there they saw it trashed. Voldemort was talking parseltongue to the snake. When Voldemort was done talking to Nagini he looked at the Malfoy's. Before he could speak a death eater came in with a watch.

"My lord, I found this by one of the vaults" Said a death eater handing it to Voldemort.

Draco saw that it was Nina's watch and looked down. Voldemort saw this.

"Draco, do you know who this belongs to?" Asked Voldemort.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at their son.

"Nina Potter" Said Draco.

Voldemort turned to the death eater who brung him the watch.

"She was here and you didn't realize?" Voldemort yelled.

"My lord I wasn't a guard" Said the death eater.

"Then get me who was guarding the door!" Voldemort said with anger.

The death eater nodded and walked away. A couple of minutes later a man in a security suit came over.

"My lord" Said the guard.

"Nina Potter was here! How could you not realize?" yelled Voldemort.

"If she was I didn't see her" Said the guard honestly.

"Than who did you see?" Asked Voldemort.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and a death eater with red hair and freckles".

"Weasley!" Yelled Voldemort.

They looked at him.

"They used potion to disguise themselves" Said Voldemort.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Asked the death eater.

"Find me Nina Potter!" Shouted Voldemort.

The death eater nodded and walked away to inform all the other death eaters. Voldemort turned to Draco.

"I want you to send an owl to her asking where she is" Said Voldemort to Draco.

"Yes my lord" Said Draco.

Voldemort nodded and apparated with Nagini. Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius apparated home. Bellatrix was out getting some potion ingredients and wasn't there. Lucius got his son paper and ink so Draco can write to Nina. Draco sat down at the dinning room table and put his head in his hands. Lucius and Narcissa came in. Lucius put the paper and ink in front of his son and Narcissa gave him a quill. Draco looked at the blank paper.

"What's wrong dear?" Asked Narcissa.

"I can't do it" Said Draco.

"What?" Asked Narcissa.

"I can't just take her away from her brother, I know that would kill her" Draco sighed.

"Honey, you need her and that baby" Said Narcissa.

"All you care about is the baby" Draco said.

"Honey, why are you acting like this?" Asked Draco's mom.

Draco told them the story about when he and Nina first met and he fell for her and how he used to make copies of pictures Colin Creevey took. He also mentioned how she would date people and he would be mad. Draco said that the worst boy at Hogwarts that Nina ever dated was Ron Weasley. He also told him how he dated her and Pansy kissed him.

"Honey, why would you stalk the poor girl?" Asked his mom.

"Because I literally loved her" Said Draco.

"We can tell" Said Lucius.

"If you want her back you need to write that letter" Said Narcissa.

"She's right" Said Lucius.

Draco didn't want to but he had to. Draco also wanted to see his son born and the love of his life. Draco started to write the letter. Soon it was finished and he took it to his owl and the owl flew off with it.

...

Nina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped off the dragon and now they are sitting by a lake. They heard an owl and the owl flew down and landed in front of Nina. Nina saw a letter addressed for her and took it. Nina looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron then opened it. Note said:

Nina,

I need you to tell me where you are and that you're safe. When I found out you were pregnant I was happy and sad. Happy because I remember always telling you that one day we would be married and you would be the mother of my kids. Sad because I know how much I hurt you. I love you so much Nina that I would die for you. When you can send me a letter back.

-Love Draco.

Nina read the note and didn't know what to say.

"Who was it from?" Asked Hermione.

Nina handed Hermione the letter and she read it out loud. When Hermione was done reading she looked at Nina.

"You can't tell him" Said Hermione.

"I know" Nina said.

Nina sent the owl back to Draco empty. She put the letter in her jacket pocket and they sat by the lake. They were going to spend the night there.

...

When Draco heard the owl he ran to the window. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa were down stairs. The owl came in and there wasn't a note or nothing. Draco went downstairs.

"We heard the owl, where is she?" Asked Bellatrix.

"She didn't send a letter back" Said Draco.

"Where's the owl?" Asked Voldemort.

"Upstairs" Said Draco.

"I know a way to find her, but I need the owl" Said Voldemort.

Draco whistled and the owl flew down and on Draco's shoulder. Draco took the owl to Voldemort. Voldemort started to recite a spell and he looked at everyone.

"I know where she is" Said Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Nina was laying back watching as Harry, Hermione, and Ron skipped rocks in the river. She couldn't stop thinking of Draco's note to her. Yes she loved him but he betrayed her. Not only did he become a death eater but he also kissed Pansy Parkinson. She hated that even though she wanted to kill him, she loved him at the same time. They've been through so much only to end up like this. Nina got annoyed sitting around doing nothing. She got up and Harry turned to look at her.

"Where are you going?".  
>"I need to walk, I feel crowded when I am sitting" it wasn't a complete lie.<br>"I'll go with you" Harry offered to his twin.  
>"It's okay, I won't go far, only far enough to get some exercise in" Nina reassured her brother.<br>"Alright, but please stay close" Harry was still a little skeptical.

Nina nodded and she walked off. She loved that it wasn't cold nor hot. It was the right amount of both cool and hot. As she was walking further and further from the spot where her, her brother, and her friends were staying to think of a game plan, she got lost in her thoughts. How was she going to raise a baby with everything going on? Nina felt weak. Right then and there, she heard a twig snap and just like that she was ripped from her thoughts and on high alert. She looked around frantically. Who ever it was, she was ready.

* * *

><p>When Voldemort told Draco and his family where Nina Potter was now at, he disapprated and left them to do the capturing. They knew not to disappoint their dark lord, but Draco was also feeling a little bad for this. He didn't want Nina to hate him more than she already did. He just hoped she'd understand since he was the father to the unborn child growing inside of her. Draco and his family disapparted from their house and apparated behind a bush where Nina was at. Bellatrix stepped on a twig and it broke. They stilled for a moment right when they saw Nina looking around trying to find the source of who made the noise. At that moment Narcissa spoke to her son.<p>

"Draco, go".

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He came out from behind the bush and Nina's eyes widened a bit.

"Draco" she whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
>"Nina" he was glad to see her.<br>"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Nina knew something wasn't right.  
>"I came here to bring you home with me" Draco answered.<br>"You're insane if you think I am going anywhere with you" Nina replied. She still hasn't forgiven him. (Well not fully)  
>"That is my baby as well Nina" Draco pointed out.<br>"Don't remind me" she sighed. She didn't want to be harsh to him but he hurt her so he was going to feel her pain.  
>"Don't be like that" Draco pleaded.<br>"Like what?" Nina shrugged.  
>"Like that, pretending that you don't want me in your life or the baby's" replied Draco. Before Nina could reply, Harry spoke up.<br>"What are you doing here?".  
>Draco turned to see Harry with Hermione and Ron. All their wands were out. "Coming here for Nina and my child".<br>"You're not taking her" Harry glared. He wouldn't let anyone take her.  
>"Wanna bet?" Draco smirked. Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix came out from the bush and now stood a few feet behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron.<br>"You brought your family?" Nina gasped out. She should have known.  
>"Yes I did" Draco kept his eyes on Harry. Hermione and Ron turned to the other three death eaters while Harry kept his gaze on Draco.<br>"She isn't going anywhere" Hermione spoke.  
>"You've got nerve to speak for the girl" Bellatrix glared at her.<br>"This isn't up for discussion, she needs to be safe and that is with Harry" Hermione replied.  
>"No, it is with Draco" Narcissa spoke.<br>"Enough!" Nina was tired of this.  
>"You're coming with us" Draco turned to look at her.<br>"She is staying with me" Harry spat.  
>"How about this, since we can't agree, we let someone else decide" Bellatrix suggested.<br>"Oh yeah, like who?" Ron asked.  
>"Voldemort".<p>

Harry's eyes widened. He knew what was gonna happen now. At that moment snatchers and death eaters came. Harry looked to Nina who didn't know if she should run or fight.

"Nina run!" Harry shouted to her. She ran but she didn't make it far because Fenrir Greyback cut her path off and grabbed her.  
>"Take her home" Bellatrix ordered.<br>"Nina!" Harry ran to his sister but an unknown snatchers hit him with a spell and he fell to the ground.  
>"Harry!" Nina shouted. In that moment Nina was gone and Harry could do nothing to stop it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I am doing this on my grandmom's computer. I will try to update soon. Please review and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fenrir Greyback had taken her back to the Malfoy's home. She has never been so scared in her entire life. She was back in the home where the father of her unborn child lived and there was nothing she could do about it. Everything that she tried to keep hidden from Draco is about to come undone. Fenrir Greyback placed her in the cellar and left her there until god knows when. Nina went into one of the rooms and sat on the ground and had her knees to her chest. Her life was going to change, she could feel it.

Draco apparated home when Nina was gone and in their possession. He saw Fenrir come up from the cellar. 'Out of all places, he places her in the cellar?' he thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and walked past the man. He went to the cellar and didn't see her anywhere, so he went searching the rooms for the love of his life. He found her curled up.

"Nina" he said to her. She looked up to see her baby's father.  
>"Draco" she said back. The blonde took a seat next to her on the ground.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked kind of hurt.  
>"I didn't know until recently" Nina honestly told him.<br>"But you could have written back and told me I had a child on the way" Draco pointed out to her.  
>"Maybe I didn't want you to know" Nina looked at him with hurt eyes.<br>"Is this because of Pansy?" he asked. She didn't answer him. "She kissed me".  
>"Then why don't I believe you?".<br>"I don't know, but you have to trust me".  
>"I did, remember. You broke that trust".<br>"Then give me a second chance? I can make it up to you" Draco pleaded.  
>"Trust isn't just given, trust has to be earned" Nina told him.<br>"I will earn it back. I promise you" Draco was going to get her back and they were going to be a proper family.  
>"Good luck" was all she replied back. Nina Lily Potter was very stubborn when she wanted to be.<br>"Draco!" they heard a voice call from above.  
>"I will be back" he told the pregnant girl.<br>"Whatever" she mumbled.

Draco sighed and got up from the cold dark floor. He walked out of the room and out of the cellar. He walked upstairs to see his father, mother, and aunt.

"Where is she?" asked his mother Narcissa.  
>"Fenrir put her in the cellar" Draco answered.<br>"Why?" Lucius asked.  
>"I have no idea" Draco replied.<br>"Contact the dark lord" Bellatrix ordered.

Lucius Malfoy lifted up his sleeve and contacted his lord. Not a second later was Lord Voldemort in the living room. He had a deadly look in his eyes. 'This can't be good' Draco thought as he gulped nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort looked around at his four fellow Death Eaters but didn't see what he wanted. He was waiting for someone to tell him why he had been summoned to the home of the Malfoy's. When he saw none of them were going to answer, he sighed.

"Why am I being summoned here?"

"We have the girl" Bellatrix said.

"Where is she?" Voldemort was glad that he was getting what he wanted.

"Fenrir placed her in the cellar" Draco said nervously.

Voldemort walked towards the cellar. Draco had followed but not too close. He didn't trust Voldemort around Nina for two reasons: 1) She is pregnant and 2) she is a Potter and Voldemort wants Harry Potter dead. Voldemort opened the cellar door up and looked around.

"She's not down here" Voldemort looked to Draco.

"She is in the room" Draco gestured for Voldemort to follow him. Draco led his master to the room Nina was sitting in. When Nina heard footsteps she looked up and saw Draco with Lord Voldemort. She had to hold her tongue.

"Nina Potter, the less famous Potter" Voldemort greeted her.

"Tom Riddle, the halfblood who thinks everyone can just bow or die" Nina retorted back. Voldemort walked over to her and yanked her up by her hair.

"I knew you'd be difficult to deal with, but I thought maybe you'd show me some respect" Voldemort practically growled.

"Show respect to the man who murdered my parents? Hell no" Nina growled back.

"You got fire in you, it would be shame if all that fire went to waste" Voldemort noticed that she wasn't foolishly brave like her twin, she was different.

"What do you want with me and my child?" Nina asked.

"I want you and that child with me, not with your pathetic blood traitors or mudbloods you call friends" Voldemort explained why he wanted Nina.

"Could have fooled me" Nina spat.

"Why do you think I took you?" Voldemort asked amused.

"You know why" Nina wasn't going to let him break her.

"No I don't" he grinned.

"You want me to get at Harry. You know he will come running to try to save me" Nina wasn't dumb, she knew that Voldemort wanted her brother dead and was using her to get just that. Harry would stop at nothing to try to save her from the clutches that is Lord Voldemort himself.

"Well you're half right, but you got potential and I want that baby too be raised a Death Eater and you have two choices" Voldemort started.

"Choices?"

"Yes, you can either join the Death Eaters and be forced to fight against your brother, or you can have this child and then get killed and Draco here will raise his child all alone without you" Voldemort told her what he wanted from her.

"I won't go against Harry" Nina would rather die then go against her last living family member.

"Then you have chosen death" Voldemort slammed her into the brick wall behind her. Voldemort left Draco and Nina in his wake. Draco turned to Nina.

"You couldn't just say you would become a Death Eater?" Draco looked to her.

"No, because I would never go against Harry" Nina replied.

"You're going to die now. Right when that baby is born, you're going too be killed in cold blood" Draco couldn't let that happen.

"But at least I would've died for something" Nina said.

"But at the cost of leaving our child motherless and leaving your brother-" Nina cut him off.

"Don't you dare bring my baby or my brother into this. You made it perfectly clear that you hate Harry."

"I love you, so yes I do care about you and you care about him and it's not just your baby, its mine too."

"Well it will be just yours when I die" Nina sighed.

"Don't" Draco shook his head. He couldn't picture a life without her in it.

"Just stop please" Nina practically begged.

"Draco!" Narcissa called for him.

"I have to go" Draco sadly said.

"Then go" Nina pointed to the door. Draco looked at her one last time before walking out of the room and out of the cellar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god, Nina has chosen death over joining the Death Eaters, well that's not a shock. Please review.**


End file.
